slipping into a dark love
by slifarianhawk
Summary: wesker x oc , rate M for lemons, violence, language, blood & gore
1. not the only one

**slipping in to a dark love**

**by slifarianhawk**

**chapter: 1**

**not the only one**

* * *

The night wrapped around me and my partner Chris. I sighed as I loaded my desert eagles.

"are you sure?" I asked my grey eyes glowed.

"I'm positive that he's here." Chris said angrily glaring at the arrival point of the elevator.

"calm, if what you tell me is true and if the umbrella files are accurate then you have to keep your head clear." I said.

"heh thanks." He said.

"no problem I learned from the best you know."

I chuckled.

"yea you sure did t." he said.

"thanks cuz." I said.

"MOVE!" Chris said pushing me out of the way as a gun shot headed towards us,"WESKER!".

"well it seems you found me." A cold manly voice rang out.

Standing in the shadows of the room was a figure in black.

"what are you plans?!" Chris inquired harshly.

"can't you tell" the figure vocalized, "I'm here to make you miserable.".

"Chris go I can handle this." I said shoving my way past him.

"my my who is this specimen you've brought for me Chris." Wesker said walking towards me.

"t get out of there!" Chris pleaded on my deaf ears.

"not chance sorry chrisy, my name is Tabitha Arian redfield, master of martial blade style." I said placing my hand on my desert eagles.

"ahh so you are in his family and new partner. Hmmhmmmhmmmahhaaaa, I guess that means I'll have to kill you as well." Wesker laughed.

"I don't think so" I said stepping out of the shadows behind him.

"what how'd the…"'

"you think your so special don't you." I said smugly, cutting him off, "your not the only one who is super human here.".

"what are you talking about." Wesker hissed.

"the Alistar project, I'm the first perfect solider created by umbrella, my body bonded the the virus from the anti- virus and uncle surgeis secret project the dragon virus.

He infected me with t,g, TV, TG, and dragon virus through their cures."

"your old crazy bastard colonel was her uncle!" Chris yelled.

"now I see your Alistar the blood dragon, the one who took down the Paris facility." He said.

"that's right, cunt fuck." I spat clicking my heels together and blades came out of the soles of my shoe making them like ice skates just I'm able to stand.

"Chris you need to teach your cousin to watch her tongue." Wesker said.

"heh only if you knew." I said, kicking and slice into his shoulder.

"that's it." Wesker said grabbing me by the neck.

"T! RELEASE HER WESKER. RELEASE HER NOW." Chris shouted.

"not a chance she need to learn a lesson." He said.

"hmfh I'm no school girl. You off all people should know that." I said pushing my blades into his

Genitals slicing his sac (sorry needed humor), causing him to drop me.

"CHRIS RUN NOW!" I said grinding away from wesker on a metal rail.

"RIGHT!" he yelled sprinting for the door.

"oh no you don't." wesker yelled grabbing my ankle, pulling me back sedated me and ran to his plane.

* * *

thats chapter one sorry that its short i dont own RE


	2. paralzer

**Chapter 2**

**paralyzer**

(**weskers p.o.v**)

When I arrived back to the base, I was welcomed by a familiar shrill voice.

"Welcome home sir." Ashley said her voice irritating as always.

"Quiet your voice and get the new specimen in the plane." I said as she looked.

"um sir what are you talking about there is nothing here." She said in a more manageable frequency.

I ran and checked, "put out an alert lock down the facility. There's a rampant soldier on the loose."

"Yes sir." she said running and hitting the lock down button.

i activated the com and spoke, "attention there is a captive on the loose. p;ease lock down all labs, she has long black hair and sliver eyes with silt

pulps, neutralize her on sight but DO NOT KILL HER. she is armed and very dangerous. MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T ESCAPE THIS FACILITY, SHE HAS

CONNECTIONS WITH THE BSAA AND OTHER ANTI-BIO TERRORIST GROUPS. USE OF FIRE ARMS IS AUTHORIZED. I REPEAT USE OF FIRE ARMS IS

AUTHORIZED."

* * *

**(T'S p.o.v)**

**"**attention there is a captive on the loose. p;ease lock down all labs, she has long black hair and sliver eyes with silt pulps, neutralize on sight but

DO NOT KILL HER. she is armed and very dangerous. MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T ESCAPE THIS FACILITY, SHE HAS CONNECTIONS WITH THE BSAA AND

OTHER ANTI-BIO-TERRORIST GROUPS. USE OF FIRE ARMS IS AUTHORIZED. I REPEAT USE OF FIRE ARMS IS AUTHORIZED." weskers harsh voice rang out.

i soughed as i ran through the sky walks. i need to find a darker place. i slid into a closet pulled my black trench coat surgei gave me slid my swords into

their holsters my ak47 into their sheaths on my leg and my black-tails and cult 45s on the silts in the coat. i slipped out of the closet and jumped onto

the metal railing with my blades out slidding down the rails. there i though and jumped and landed on a glass elevator. i cut a hole through the glass

with my sword tied my self on a control panel and jumped through the hole. my body reaching maximum velocity when i cut loose and landed on my feet

in an unsealed entrance way and escaped the building in to an unfamiliar desert.

* * *

(**5 hours later) **

i kept on running through the desert. my breath was ragged in the dark night, as the white vapor shown as obvious as the slowly fading stars when i

approached the orange sky of a brightly lit city which i knew was vegas. i walked into the city. i came across a bank and withdrew all my money which

was around 200,000,000 dollars thanks to uncles passing he left my his share of umbrellas profits. i went to stratosphere and checked in. i walked into

my room got in my shower washing the black paint out of my hair leaving the bright sliver hair and my eyes where dark crystal blue. i have no slit in my

eyes. i put on a deep platinum dress that was long and genitally caressing my hour glass body. i walked down the long flight of stairs, men gaped in

awe. i smiled, strode out off the casino and asked the lady at the main desk where was the Lamborghini dealership was.

"on raytini and frost." (made up address :p) she said.

"thank you" i said leaving and walked there.

the lot was ful of amazing sport cars of many varieties and colors. i walk over to a black black one with dark black tint, and black chrome rims.

"can i help you?" a snobby Italian accent said.

"how much" i asked.

"190,000,000 million." he said.

"ill take it." i said.

the man laughed, "how can u ever afford...".

i showed him my briefcase, "i have 200,000,000."

"ill get the papers." he said getting me the papers and i signed them and grabbed the keys from him and driving off.

heh a new beginning.

* * *

**(back at the casino)**

i turned my last ten million dollars in to chips because i love to play Texas hold em poker. i like to read the peoples body motion and the way their eyes

move in and only then can i tell to play or to back out. its just the way i roll. i sat at the table and smirked coolly. the dealer standing still. the group at

the table looked like they weren't fun. two dark haired men were holding their drinks nervously. a woman acting awkward just as most women do while

playing live poker. a blonde man who looked like shit and him. HE was here Albert wesker. i was imaging going into a dark ally way and kicking his dick

fuck ass all over the place. paralyzed to my chair i bought in and looked at the faces of my adversaries studying their faces as i was dealt my cards. i

had a pair off aces.

"check" i said keeping my face still.

"check" all the rest said.

"alright pot is six thousand." the dealer said laying out the ace of diamonds, the eight of hearts and two of clubs.

i grabbed three ten-thousand chips and laid them down.

"bet thirty thousand." the dealer said.

i force the woman to go all in the three other men called while wesker folded. i noticed he kept his gold cat eyes on me.

the dealer laid down the nine spades.

"bet." i said laying down another twenty grand.

the others were forced to go all in their faces twitching with frustration as the dealer laid down the ace of hearts, "show.".

the others had twp pair while i had four of a kind claiming one hundred sixty thousand buck.

the dealer cleared the table. the guys and lady left but not wesker.

"whats your name." he asked.

"sin." i said lying.

"well sin it seems you have a way to match your your body movement with your eyes. i can't wait to strike your cold eyes." he said.

"bring it." i said "

the dealer laid out the cards i had the king of spades and ace of spades.

"bet five hundred." i said.

"call" wesker said.

"ok pot one thousand." the dealer said lying down the queen of spades, ten of spades and the nine of hearts.

"bet eighty thousand." i said coldly.

"raise twenty thousand." he said.

''call" i spat.

"pot two hundred one thousand." the dealer said laying down the king of hearts.

" bet nine thousand nine hundred." i said cold heartedly.

* * *

update later~slifa ('')


End file.
